Yo sólo quería una Navidad normal
by MischievousMarauder2u
Summary: Una amiga de la infancia de Hermione pasa la Navidad en la Madriguera... Fred&GeorgexOC. Dedicado a Hermi-SsS. Feliz Navidad!


_Holaa! Primero que nada, sólo me pertenecen Stella, Samantha y sus padres, y la historia narrada a continuación. Todo lo demás es de la grandiosa J. K. Rowling._

_Segundo, este fic va dedicado a Hermi-SsS... ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Por favor disculpen los errores de ortografía, lo estoy subiendo rápido ahora porque ya es Navidad, después lo corrijo, lo prometo!_

_Y por último, vale aclarar que la historia, si bien esta ubicada temporalmente en la Navidad en la que Harry, Ron y Hermione tienen 16 años, no sigue totalmente la trama creada por Rowling :)_

**Yo sólo quería una Navidad normal...**

- Bueno, ya nos vamos. No le abran la puerta a nadie. Tu abuela vendrá en unas horas... - dijo su madre, tan rápido que resultaba casi imposible entenderla, mientras arrastraba una pesada valija hacia el taxi que los esperaba en la puerta. Luego agregó, con un dejo de culpabilidad en su voz, - Chicas, de verdad lamentamos no poder pasar Navidad con ustedes...

- Ya, ma. No necesitamos más excusas... Vayan y diviértanse... - La interrumpió la mayor de las hijas, una chica de cabello oscuro, largo hasta los hombros. Su nombre era Stella, y estaba convencida de que esa sería la peor Navidad de su vida. Sus padres habían ganado un viaje con todo pago por dos semanas a Nueva York, y ella debía quedarse con su hermana, Samantha, en casa de los Weasley. En realidad, el plan era quedarse con su amiga de la infancia, Hermione, pero ésta pasaría las fiestas en casa de su amigo Ron, y la señora Weasley -la madre de Ron- había tenido la gentileza de invitarla a ella también. El único problema era que también habían invitado a su hermana, con la excusa de que la hermana menor de Ron tenía su misma edad.

Stella y Sam abrazaron a sus padres, y los despidieron. Finalmente el taxi estuvo fuera de su vista, y ambas hermanas entraron a su casa a esperar a que llegara su abuela. Hermione pasaría a buscarlas el día siguiente para que fueran juntas a la casa de los Weasley, la Madriguera.

Hermione y sus padres llegaron al otro día, cerca del mediodía.

- ¿Tienen chimenea? - preguntó Hermione. Stella miró a su amiga, extrañada. _¿Para qué demonios necesitarían una chimenea? _Las estufas eléctricas eran bastante más efectivas, y menos contaminantes además. De todos modos asintió con la cabeza, y Hermione agregó - Genial, eso nos facilitará mucho las cosas. Supongo que estarás pensando que me he vuelto loca... Ya tendré tiempo de explicarte todo, pero por ahora tendrán que confiar en mi.

Hermione sacó de su bolso una lata roja, y tomó de esta un puñado de un polvo verdoso.

- Son polvos flu. Tomen un puñado cada uno y hagan lo que yo. Pronuncien claramente "La Madriguera" y arrojen los polvos flu al suelo – comandó Hermione. Luego se introdujo en la chimenea e hizo exactamente lo que les había explicado.

Stella y Sam fueron las siguientes en seguir a Hermione, un poco dudosas, pero confiaban en Hermione, y finalmente los Granger también se introdujeron en la chimenea para ir con su hija.

Para sorpresa de las dos hermanas muggles, luego de un largo recorrido a través de la red de chimeneas, llegaron a la sala de estar de una casa. Hermione ya estaba allí, acompañada de una señora regordeta, dos mellizos idénticos, un muchacho que parecía de la edad de Hermione, y una joven un poco menor, que más tarde se presentarían respectivamente como Molly, Fred, George, Ron y Ginny.

- ¡Bienvenidos! Ustedes deben ser Stella y Samantha... ¡Siéntanse como en casa!

- Muchas gracias, señora Weasley... - respondió amabemente Samantha.

- Oh, pueden llamarme Molly, y no se preocupen por nada, Hermione ya me explicó todo... Vengan, deben estar hambrientos después del viaje, el almuerzo estará listo en unos instantes...

Mientras caminaban hacia la cocina, las hermanas miraban asombradas a un par de agujas que tejían solas lo que parecía ser un suéter, la vajilla de la cocina que se estaba limpiando por su cuenta, un extraño reloj con cucharas y sin números...

Luego de almorzar, los señores Granger se despidieron y dijeron que vendrían de nuevo al día siguiente para pasar Navidad.

Otro amigo de Hermione llegó esa misma tarde, su nombre era Harry Potter. Era un chico de pelo negro azabache, ojos verde esmeralda y unos grandes anteojos redondos.

Los cuatro hermanos Weasley que habían conocido esa tarde, Hermione, Ron y Harry intentaron explicarles a Stella y Samantha sobre el Mundo Mágico, Hogwarts, los polvos flu, entre otras cosas. Samantha, pensando que se trataba todo de una broma, subió al cuarto de Ginny – en el que dormiría durante las siguientes dos semanas, acompañada de Hermione y Ginny- enojada, gritando que no iba a caer en su trampa. Según ella, los polvos flu, los platos, la agujas de tejer y el reloj eran sólo trucos que no podía explicar, y se negaba rotundamente a creer en la magia. Stella, en cambio, lo pensó. Realmente creía que la única explicación a todo eso era, sin lugar a dudas, la magia. Sin embargo aún tenía sus dudas.

Luego de cenar, todos decidieron ir a acostarse, ya que al día siguiente debían terminar los preparativos para navidad. Stella, que se había ofrecido para dormir en un futón en la sala, debido a que no entraban todas las chicas en el diminuto cuarto de Ginny Weasley, sin embargo decidió leer uno de sus tantos libros que había llevado. Tomó un grueso ejemplar de la novela "Lestat el vampiro" de Anne Rice, y comenzó a leerlo desde donde había quedado.

- ¿Qué lees? - la sorprendió la voz de Fred. Había estado tan concentrada en la historia que no había notado la presencia de los mellizos.

- Un libro – respondió cortante Stella, quien odiaba ser interrumpida mientras leía.

- ¿Cómo se llama? - preguntó George, ignorando la frialdad con la que había respondido ella.

- Oh, se llama "No Molestar"- contestó sarcásticamente ella, intentando no perder la paciencia.

- Nunca había oído hablar de él...

- Un libro muggle de seguro.

- Pero claro... He oído que escriben cientos de libros... Algunos incluso sobre seres mágicos...

- Algunos, sin embargo, no tienen idea de lo que hablan... He leído una vez un cuento sobre una sirena... La describían como un ser hermoso, y tu y yo sabemos que no es así...

Mientras ambos Weasley discutían, Stella intentaba concentrarse en el libro. Tarea que le resultaba casi imposible. Finalmente estalló.

- ¿Pueden hacer silencio? ¡Trato de leer en paz! ¡Dios! - exclamó enojada. Fred y George se miraron mutuamente y se rieron a carcajadas.

- No te enojes... - dijo Fred.

- ¡Te ves más linda cuando sonríes! - completó George y sin decir nada más los mellizos la dejaron sola nuevamente en la sala.

A la mañana siguiente Stella se despertó un poco después de las diez. Afuera todo estaba completamente cubierto de blanca nieve. El tiempo perfecto para la víspera de Navidad, pensó ella.

La señora Weasley, Hermione, Ginny y Samantha, que amaban hacer compras, salieron a buscar las últimas cosas que necesitaban para esa noche, acompañadas por el señor Weasley. Mientras tanto, los chicos y Stella se divirtieron un rato, hablando y jugando ajedrez mágico.

Harry y Ron decidieron subir al cuarto de Ron para adelantar los deberes del colegio los cuales debían presentar el primer día que volvieran a Hogwarts, dejando a Stella a solas con los mellizos.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, Stella?- preguntó George. Fred le susurró algo al oído a su hermano, y ambos comenzaron a sonreir.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - preguntó la jóven. Los mellizos señalaron hacia arriba, y ella pudo ver que los tres se encontraban bajo un ramito de muérdago... - Genial - comentó con sarcasmo - ¿Y a cuál de los dos se supone que deba besar?

Los Weasley se miraron mutuamente y hablaron al mismo tiempo.

- ¡A ambos!

La joven se encogió de hombros. No le importaba tener que besarlos. Por el contrario, pensaba que ambos eran bastante apuestos.

- ¿A quién primero?

- A los dos.

- Al mismo tiempo.

Esa noche, después de la cena, el brindis a medianoche, los fuegos artificiales y la fiesta – que se extendió hasta las cinco de la madrugada-, Stella pensaba únicamente en dormir. Pero pero Fred y George, que habían bebido unas cuantas botellas de cerveza de manteca, vino, cidra y champagne, tenían una mejor idea. Ambos la levantaron y la llevaron hasta su habitación. Se podría decir que ella tampoco estaba completamente sobria, asi que tampoco se resistió.


End file.
